1001 Ways to take an Golden Egg from a Dragon
by freakyfinger
Summary: A series of OneShot ideas on how Harry beat the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.
1. Phoenix

AN: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**1) Pheonix**

The cheering soared as Harry stepped out of the tent. Unlike the previous champions, Harry didn't appear to be nervous at all considering the dragon he was facing. Slowly, he walked forward into the arena. The dragon lay in a semi circle around the nest of eggs, her head watching the crowd closely. As Harry walked closer, she turned to face him before letting out a puff of smoke.

A warning sign. While it is quite clear to anyone who knows dragons, young Harry apparently did not. He walked yet closer until he stood in the center of the arena. He hadn't even drawn his wand.

The dragon snorted out another puff of smoke, still staring at Harry. He stared back. The dragon open its mouth wide and let loose a torrent of fire directly at Harry.

As the crowd began to scream, Harry just looked at the incoming fire, and grinned.

Even years later, people would swear the dragon was breathing fire at that spot for minutes, or hours even. In reality, that moment passed in but a few seconds.

As the smoke from the deadly flames cleared, the crowd strained to see what was left of the Boy-Who-Used-To-Live. What they saw astonished all.

It has been proven many times that the fire from a dragon is many times hotter than anything wizards have been able to produce, even FiendFyre. Everyone expected to see the black scorch marks the fire left on the rocks. They didn't expect the large pile of white dust on top.

_*chirp*_

The sound was soft, but somehow echoed throughout the stadium. The pile shifted and a small bird poked its head out. Even the dragon was astonished. It had been breed in captivity and lived an isolated life in the dragon pen. It had never seen creatures other than humans, or the occasional goblin and house elf. A small baby phoenix confused the hell out of it.

While the judges started to converse in loud whispers, the small bird began to slowly walk towards the dragon. Experts tried to recreate the sound that came from the Hungarian Horntail for years to follow. It was the first time anyone ever heard a dragon try to scream like a young girl. While there were chains that held the dragon from flying too far, they didn't prevent the dragon from seeking a place to hide.

With an almighty yelp, the dragon planted its rear on top of a section of the stadium that once held most the Slytherin House. Once held because as soon as the dragon started to move down, they all wisely decided to let the dragon have their seats.

The baby phoenix in the meantime had reached the nest, and had somehow managed to roll the golden egg onto its back. With one more glance at the dragon, it burst into flames and disappeared out of the stadium with its prize.

* * *

I've finally hit a point where I want to try writing again. I can't promise high quality work, or full length stories, but I (hopefully) will start putting out more content. I probably will never continue my Necromancer story. I had the idea for it when I first started reading FanFiction, but I soon realized after starting it that I'm a strong believer for H/Hr.


	2. Avada Kedavra

**2) Avada Kedavra**

The problem with the Killing Curse is that they require the caster to have an emotion to cast them. More specifically: hate. This doesn't refer to a strong dislike such as "Ron hates Draco".

That feeling is too weak.

The hatred required for unforgivable is well outside the boundaries of what most normal people can achieve. A person must loathe something with every fiber of their being to have enough hatred to cast the killing curse. While everyone may know of this curse, very few have ever actually seen it cast, let alone be successful.

Needless to say, while it is a possibility from a Dark Wizard, no one would expect it come from a minor.

Certainly not one who is only fourteen.

And certainly not one whose name rhymes with Larry Fotter.

Honestly, how would that kind of person generate enough hate to cast a killing curse?

* * *

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The curse lanced out and hit the surprised dragon in the back of mouth. A roar to scare off enemies became silent as the massive beast fell to the ground. The entire stadium could feel the shockwave generated from the massive weight of the body.

A little known fact about dragons is that their flight is magical in nature. Wings that would let those creatures fly would have to be much larger than they actually could lift, if they weren't bolstered by the dragon's innate magic. When the dragon dies, that magic leaves the body, and thus the dragon starts to weigh far more than when it was alive.

Harry knew, and took advantage of this fact. He had casted a levitation charm on both of his shoes before he stepped out of the tent. Thus, while the stadium shuddered and rocked back and forth from the shockwave, Harry was nimbly sprinting for his egg. The judges table was in disarray as witch and wizard found themselves tangled in piles.

By the time they were able to straighten themselves out, the fourth Triwizard Champion was already long gone from the stadium and was on his way back to the castle.

* * *

AN: When I first came up with the idea for this story, I had much smaller ideas per chapter, but as I started to write, each one has taken a life of it's own.


	3. Wingardium Leviosa

**3) Wingardium Leviosa**

_Wingardium Leviosa_ is commonly thought to be one of the simplest spells imaginable. It is commonly known as the Levitation Charm. Its effects should be quite evident. The object it is casted on will float around in the air.

A far lesser known fact is that the spell can be a lot more complex in what it allows you to do. While First-Year students at Hogwarts and various other schools learn that you can move feathers around in the air, few ever grasp that concept on the next level.

Quite simply, the levitation charm allows you to not only make an object float, but also to move said object anywhere the caster wishes. The bigger and denser an object, the more power and concentration is required.

The second relatively unknown notion is that for the charm to levitate an object, it prevents the object from being moved around by any other magic. Thus, one person cannot levitate an object already being levitated. Of course, this has various other side effects…

* * *

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Remembering the first time Hermione taught Ron this spell, Harry expertly swished his wand around. Steeling himself, he concentrated closely on what he was trying to accomplish. If this worked, it would be a mockery of the entire tournament. Exactly what he wanted.

Hermione sat the stands, one hand firmly in near her mouths. While she knew that biting her nails was not a good habit, she was far too worried about her raven-haired friend to care at the moment. While she was sure Harry was going to summon his broom as soon as he left the tent, his casting was all wrong for that spell. She had spent hours with him last night perfecting his casting, so what on earth could be doing?

The dragon was confused. It knew the difference between being landed and flying. This sensation was neither of those. It was not trying to fly, so it should feel the ground. She could not feel the ground though, so she must be flying, right? How can she be flying without flapping her wings? Not to mention, why would she ever try to fly tilted?

As Harry lifted his wand, the Dragon floated higher and higher. He could see her legs start to flail, looking for the ground it was previously resting on. Slowing the massive beast rose. Four. Seven. Ten feet into the air, the dragon decided she must be flying and starting waving her wings around. Due to the charm however, the dragon was not able to correct her flight, and was only able to mess up the haircuts of every Slytherin present in the stadium. (Too bad they requested the section closest to the dragons, eh?)

Knowing this next part would be incredibly straining, Harry had to work fast. The dragon was now levitated higher than the Stadium. With a deep breath and giant wave of his wand, the dragon was forcefully pushed out of the stadium in a long spiral down the nearby cliff.

With a smile on his face, Harry casually walked over to the nest, and picked up the golden egg. After turning it around a couple times in his hands, he jaunted his way back to the tent while whistling.

* * *

AN: Swishing your wand around can have an entirely different context, especially when wizards do it.


	4. Dragon

**4) Dragon**

The entire stadium waited in anticipation of the next champion. While the previous three champions had obtained their eggs in relatively normal manners, Harry was not known for being normal.

That doesn't even take into account the strange activity that had happened over the last few weeks at the castle. Rumbling sounds from deep below the castle seemed to happen whenever Harry was out of class and could not be found. Filch had also be running around mad trying to find out who kept leaving scorch marks on random walls throughout the castle. There were also numerous portraits who seemed to have lost their occupants. Of those that could be found, none were willing to describe what they saw that frightened them so.

While some speculated that Harry would be bringing the Basilisk back to life, others thought he might be working on a method to prank the entire school.

Even the teachers knew something had changed with the most discussed student. Snape was both upset and overjoyed. James's son was no longer responding to his verbal taunts. It seemed that Harry would almost just brush Snape off entirely, if it was not for him still coming to class on time every day. On the other hand, Harry had started to brew perfect potions every day. Without saying a word to any of his friends.

Needless to say, everyone was breathless with anticipation of their next champion.

The crowd surged when he finally stepped out of the tent. Everyone was waiting for something. Anything. They wanted an answer to what Harry had been up to. They would soon be in for a show they had never expected.

* * *

Harry stepped out into the stadium, with a bounce in his step. He was excited. He had been working on this since he rescued Sirius. Of course, he could only practice once he got back to Hogwarts. Once he found out what the first task would involve, he spent every minute available practicing.

As it turns out, while most Animagus are not magical, that is determined by the wizard's or witch's magic level. At a certain level, wizards are able to start having magical forms. Of course, none of them have been the result of a Prophesy of Destiny before.

As Harry moved into stadium, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The air around him started to cackle with magical energy. Everyone could feel Harry pooling magic. It started slowly, but then built up more and more. His hair started to stand on end and his body began to tremble. Harry neither heard nor saw the reactions of the crowd. He was too focused on what he was about to do.

Out of nowhere, Harry's aura sprung up around him, a blinding white light in an oval around his body. This was it. He was ready.

* * *

He grew in size. Rapidly. Where the egg shaped aura once stood at around 5 feet, it now was over 15 feet. 25 feet. 35 feet. It was now as big as the Hungarian Horntail.

Dragons in general are some of the biggest creatures in the world. The Hungarian Horntail is the biggest and most vicious of all dragons. It was used to always been bigger and stronger than anything it would face. It was not ready for what came out of the glowing figure on the opposite side of the stadium.

The glow coalesced into a massive form. Another dragon, to be precise. A very, very big dragon. A male Hungarian Horntail.

The crowd was silent. Not a single person could remove themselves from the shock of the sight in front of them. Few had ever seen a magical Animagus. None had ever seen one like this.

Perhaps the most surprising thing about this dragon was not just the size of the dragon, rather the size of the dragon's special… appendage. Was it normal for dragons to be that big?

If the humans were staring, the opposing dragon was fighting itself. A mothering dragon has two primary instincts: protect her eggs, and find a male dragon to create more eggs. This Harry-dragon did not seem to want to fight her, so thus her eggs were safe. This meant she was free for her other instincts.

* * *

Harry was also finding himself in a struggle. With all of his practice transforming, he was able to surpress the dragon's natural instincts and take control of the form. He had practiced in different environments and even facing other creatures. He had not, however, faced a female dragon. Especially not one of his same species. That's not even counting the fact this particular opponent was in heat.

With a speed unknown for dragons of her size, the horntail surged forward knocking a startled Harry on his back. His appendage moved with him until it was rising majestically into the sky.

While Harry was busy to figure out why the stars were so close to his face, the horntail was busy cooing at his magnificent monument. The horntail had never seen one such as this.

With some careful maneuvering, she managed to place herself just right before her hormones took control.

* * *

What happened next has been agreed to never be repeated. Not just a verbal agreement either. Close to 85% of the students there signed a waiver to have the event _obliviated_ from their memory. As soon as the tournament was over, the cup was burned with Fiendfyre and the ashes were scattered throughout all seven oceans.

After the Event-Which-Will-Not-Be-Spoke-Of occurred, Harry had spent enough magic to revert back to his human self. He was able to limp around the passed out dragon in front of him and grab his prize before passing out.

* * *

AN: If anyone has ideas or suggestions on additional methods to write, please leave a review. Also, if anyone wants to add in their own omake, feel free to message me.


	5. Dissillusionment Charm

**5) Disillusionment Charm**

Harry was a closet pervert. That's not to say he is gay, rather he was not open about his pervertedness. More specifically, Harry loved to watch others when they didn't know he could see them. While this specific kink is not that uncommon in general, it is not really heard of for people who are famous. There are many people, both male and female who love to throw themselves at famous people. Some do it for the notoriety of it, while others do so because they convince themselves they are actually attracted to said celebrity.

But that's not what happened here. Harry had it drilled into him from a young age that he was an unwanted freak. Harry had spent 10 years being lonely and unnoticed. While he has since learned otherwise, one's childhood shapes them for life. Harry found out that because he was small and unnoticed, he was also able to see things that can forever change a person.

* * *

For instance, Harry first saw a naked woman when he was 8 years old. He was mowing the lawn of some neighbors. Since he had already finished his chores for the week earlier that day, Petunia had 'lent' his services out to anyone willing to take advantage of them. At the time, he was trimming some rose bushes just outside a bedroom window. Being of a small stature and having a lot of experience kept Harry from getting too injured from the bush. While he was working on dethorning said bush, he heard a sound inside the house. He casually glanced through the window and immediately froze up.

Mrs. Dennis had just exited her shower and was entering the bedroom without a shred of clothing on. The sight of her heaving bosom glistening with the dew of the shower forever shaped young Harry. As any man can attest, boobs are amazing, and Harry just learned this fact.

* * *

From that day forward, Harry found many ways to spy on any female he deemed attractive. It only took one attempt to realize Aunt Petunia is not a person who looked good nude. Luckily enough, there were quite a few attractive ladies on Privet Drive. Once Harry had told his aunt that he wanted to help the other ladies of the block with their yardwork, he was constantly busy and loving it.

When he learned of magic, the possibilities expanded endlessly. He was able to sneak in an extra book amongst his purchases at Florish & Blotts about defenses against spying magic. As anyone who had things to hide could tell you, the best way to find information is to find how to counter it first.

During his first night at Hogwarts, Harry made sure all his roommates were asleep before carefully prying out his prized book from the bottom of his chest. He flipped through the pages fascinated with all the possible ways he could see even more 'forbidden' sights. One charm immediately captured his fancy. The Disillusionment Charm. He could be _invisible!_ That would the ultimate of spying! To able to go anywhere without anyone seeing you? What more could a voyeur ask for?

Of course, Harry did not count on the fact this charm was quite difficult in general, and even more so for one with little knowledge in magic. Still, he thirsted to learn this charm more than anything else. With the hours he put in every day, he was able to cast by the end of his second month at Hogwarts. His first act was to attempt to enter the forbidden girl's dormitories. To avoid being detected, he tried to follow a 7th year as she returned from one of her classes. He quickly learned that even invisible, magic could still detect him and would change the stairs into a slide. While this put a big damper on some of his plans, he found an alternative use for it.

The skirts of the Hogwarts dress code could fly dangerously high when the wearer would tumble a makeshift slide. This provided much as much amusement in the expressions of the girls, as it did thrill for sights that should be unseen.

* * *

After over 6 years of watching, Harry had become an expert of sorts. He could tell which girls looked good without their clothing with a single glance. He could tell those that actually had cleavage from those who faked it. All in all, Harry had mastered this charm to its full extent. As soon as he learned of the task, he knew exactly what he would do, but he had to feign ignorant about it. He couldn't let anyone know that a 4th year student has mastery of a spell that is difficult for most 6th years. This helped out greatly when Moody put in his own suggestion for what Harry should do.

Harry was smarter than that thought. While was a fairly proficient flyer, a dragon is a predator. It must hunt other greats to live. Any logical person could point out that a dragon has wings, thus some of its prey much also be able to fly. Flying around on a broomstick against a predator designed against flying prey is quite possibly once the stupidest ideas ever presented.

* * *

When it was his turn to face off against the dragon, Harry took a deep breath before charming himself and walking out of the tent. The cheers continued as he made his way down the walkway and into the stadium. Of course, almost everyone was still watching the tent waiting for him. Dumbledore was one of the few who was watching the actual Harry casually stroll into the stadium unnoticed.

Harry was already at the nest of eggs before the cheering started to die down as everyone wondered where the last champion was. A flustered Filch ran up and poked his head into the tent before turning around and shrugging confused at the crowd. Harry took advantage of the distraction to slip the egg into a charmed pouch before high-tailing his way out.

The dragon was actually quite pleased. It knew what eggs were hers, and there had been some other egg in the middle. While she wanted to move it out, she knew her mouth was too big to grab the offending egg without scratching some of the other eggs. Now that it had mysteriously vanished, she curled into a ball around her nest and fell asleep.

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore indicated the task was over. As the crowd's chatter began to get louder and louder, Dumbledore pointed out a now revealed Harry sitting patiently at the judge's table, egg clearly in hand.

* * *

AN: I drew some inspiration for the attractive ladies of Privet Drive from "That Boy is Trouble" by "Andrew Joshua Talon". It's a very amusing read, and I highly recommend it. I must be getting better at writing out these ideas. I think each chapter has gotten progressively longer, and I've had to spend less time thinking about how I'm going to write the story.

On another note, while I've not had anything outright sexual, I've had many implied concepts, so I'm not quite sure what rating is required, and may have to changed it.


	6. Portus

**6) Portus**

There a number of different methods of traveling in the Wizarding world. Just like the muggle world, each form has its own benefits and drawbacks. Like any fairy tale, any witch or wizard could ride a broomstick around. While this could provide hours of entertainment, it was not the most ideal for carrying around a day's worth of shopping. Shrinking charms can only shrink objects so much. Broomsticks also had the limitation that most muggle vehicles did: they were affected by the weather and could only go so fast. Not to mention, more than a few wizards had a fear of heights or had weak stomachs.

A more prefered option was the Floo Network. Like something that would come out of a muggle Sci-Fi movie, it allowed for nearly instant transportation. All you needed was a fireplace, a connection to the network, and some floo powder. It allowed for country-wide travel. Well for the U.K. at least. Other nations in Europe could floo cross-country if they so wished! Of course, this mode also had some negatives. It relied on the user to say the name of their destination clearly and correctly. As it was also built around using a fireplace, the locations were fixed and it became a major contributing factor on the wizarding world being decades behind the muggle world. That's a different issue though.

Adult wizards could learn how to Apparate, which is probably the most preferred method of travel overall. It allowed one to teleport from anywhere to another location. How far one could travel did depend on how powerful they were. Of course, the ability to move oneself to almost anywhere quickly created the counter-magic of anti-apparition wards. The downside is that this method didn't work for children, who did not have the knowledge, skill, or power. While some adult wizards are powerful enough to take another person with them, it is quite a small number.

Last, but not least, is Portkeys. a Portkey is a pretty strange type of magic. One who knew the magic would have to concentrate on a destination in their head. They must have a very clear image of where they want the portkey to travel to, otherwise the magic would fizzle. With that image in mind, they would turn any object into transporter, with or without a keyword. Like all magic, it required a sufficiently powerful wizard or witch to make a portkey. Combine that with the mental requirements to form an image, and there were not many who could make portkeys. Most of the ones who could would make quite a tidy profit making such devices for the Ministry.

* * *

Hermione Granger is well known for reciting the fact that no one could apparate on the grounds at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If one was to ask her about portkeys however, she would stammer and try to change the subject. While she is a very studious and intelligent, that particular question is not covered by 'Hogwarts: A History'. There is a good reason for that. By not allowing apparation, and controlling the fireplaces in the castle, most wizards naturally assume portkeys will not work either. As Hermione has also said, most wizards do not have an ounce of logic.

To be fair to most wizards, obtaining portkeys would require them to submit a form to the proper division in the Ministry of Magic, wait for said division to create the portkey for them, and then pay the cost of the device. That is far too much work for these wizards, just to test if one would work in Hogwarts.

Harry Potter was not your average wizard. Not counting having a mad and evil Dark Lord trying to kill him every so often, he was born from two very strong people. Like DNA, magic seems to be passed down from one wizard and witch to their children. He had faced down a Basilisk at the tender age of 12. He had learned how to cast a particularly difficult piece of magic known as the Patronus at the age of 13. Harry was now working on a method to face a dragon.

He had spent countless hours with Hermione in the library looking up various self-proclaimed dragon-slayers. While there many heroic tales to read, they all followed one theme: they were just stories. There was no specifics on the weapons they wielded, nor the magic they used. It was frustrating Harry to the point where he would sneak into the restricted section of the library at night with his invisibility cloak.

The restricted section at Hogwarts is aptly named. It contained hundreds of books that were not suitable for the eyes of young students. After more than three weeks of nightly visits, Harry stumbled upon a gem of a book. It was actually by complete accident. He was attempting to shove one book back into the place he had pulled it from when he pushed another book out. That book opened up to contain a much smaller book. Why would one hide a book inside another book inside a forbidden section in a large library, unless it contained very forbidden knowledge?

This book explained in great detail the extent of Portkeys, and the incantation to make one, _Portus_. It greatly stressed the amount of magic required to create one, as well as the clear image needed. It had stories and pictures of wizards who made and used bad portkeys to clarify. It was everything Harry was looking for. Harry knew that he didn't want to fight his dragon. He didn't even want to be in the tournament to begin with. All he wanted was a quick method to complete his task that didn't have a high chance of danger.

Another advantage for Harry was his knowledge of the castle. With a map that would show almost any section of the castle and all its occupants and a cloak of invisibility, Harry could explore every nook and cranny to his heart's content. He also knew of a giant underground chamber that only he could access. It was here that Harry would disappear to while he learned how to create a portkey. He originally was going to create a set of portkeys that would let him enter and escape quickly. He quickly realized that while he knew where he where the task would take place (It's hard to miss a stadium that sprung up out of nowhere on the grounds), he did not where everything would be inside the stadium. A new plan came to mind in that moment.

* * *

The First task arrived with must gusto. While sitting in the Champion's tent, Harry realized that while his opponents knew of what was to come, none seemed confident in their abilities. To be fair, dragons do have certain reputations that they've earned. It would make sense that any 17 year old would be upset at the notion of facing a dragon. On the other hand, they've had quite a bit of time to prepare for this task, despite the fact the champions shouldn't have known what the task was to start.

Harry was confident. He had a simple plan now that didn't really have any weakness, and it would keep him out of harm's way! After the previous three champions had finished, Harry waited for his turn. When the cannon sounded, he calmly stepped out of the tent. As he walked forward, he pulled something out of a pocket he had enchanted.

A raw leg of lamb.

While not appealing in its raw state to wizards, it is quite the treat for dragons. Harry quickly climbed up a few rocks before lobbing the leg towards his dragon. The organizers of this tournament wanted the dragons to put on a good show. To make them upset, they had gone a day without a meal. While humans can skip food for a day, a dragon has a lot more body to maintain. A starving dragon makes an angry dragon. When said starving dragon was tasty food on the way, the only logical thing would be to open its mouth.

Harry smiled as the dragon closed its mouth with a giant snap, and then disappeared with a loud pop. As the crowd roared, Harry walked over, picked up his egg, and walked out. He knew his score would be low, but as he was not trying to win, would it matter? If anything, the school should be thanking him for his help in cleaning up the forbidden forest! A spider nest can be trouble for many creatures, but it has a strange tendency to disappear quickly when introduced to fire.

* * *

AN: Not entirely pleased with this one. The main premise of using a portkey would make the story really short without all the extra information. I know I could make these chapters longer if I were to use dialogue, but I'm not that good at writing it.


	7. Lasso

**7) Lasso**

Harry Potter was not like the other Hogwarts students. Almost all of his fellow peers were born and raised in the UK and came from well to do families. Very few students knew the true definition of work. While they had chores of cleaning their room, doing the dishes, denoming the garden, and the likes, they didn't have to sacrifice their blood and sweat just to get food to survive. They were weak. The biggest worry of most students was to fail a course, or get on the bad side of a teacher. None of them had faced the hardships of the real world.

Harry, however, had. He didn't have a childhood. From what he's been told, his birth parents were killed when he was young. He was dropped off at his Aunt's doorstep. He was kidnapped by a prostitute who found him on said doorstep and take to an illegal slavery ring. He was transported all the way to the Mexico, where he was then kidnapped once again by a mexican couple.

They had been trying for children of their own for years without success. Even though they barely made enough to make ends meet with various not-so-legal side jobs, times were tough. When a kidnapped child came through one of these side jobs, the man decided to take the child from himself. No one would want to buy a kid that young. He would only cost money to raise at that point and couldn't generate a profit. It wasn't worth investing money into someone that young that may or may not be able to produce a profit later in life.

This couple however didn't want the kid to make money. They wanted him to have a family. They did have a family. At least, for 5 years. The got caught in an unfortunate position one afternoon between two rival gangs. There was heavy gunfire from both sides. Harry only survived due to his small stature. His 'parents' did not. From that day forward, Harry learned how to make a living for himself. He found places to scrap for food. He found people willing to give him small jobs. He didn't have a lot of strength, but he had a very innocent looking face and could easily slip into places to snatch papers and documents.

Harry knew that while he could survive in Mexico for now, sooner or later he could find himself in another situation like the one that ended his 'adopted' parents. He would have liked for them to make the adoption official, but with a corrupt government and Harry's unknown past, there was no way. The first chance Harry got, he hitched a ride on a truck headed for Texas. He was able to find a small spot underneath the car near the axle that let him avoid detection by any guards.

He ditched the truck at the first stop it made, and found himself on a small ranch. While he had trouble with the couple that owned the ranch at first, he was able to use his puppy-dog look and earn a spot in the barn. Over the years, Harry became quite the herder. With good food and a rigorous workout every morning, Harry had developed many muscles. Despite being only 11, he could ride a horse and lasso a cow as well as anyone else on the ranch.

Harry loved using a lasso. It made him feel powerful. Growing up small and having to always hide or be stealthy had made Harry feel useless. He had to constantly follow the wills of others. With a lasso however, Harry was the one in charge. He was in control. With just a movement of his hands, he could use the rope as an extension of his arm to move and grab things at great distances.

Harry found it strange in a manner to be a wizard. He had no idea how magic seemed to work overall. It could strange and wonderful things, but it could also cause unparalleled destruction. It could find one boy out in the middle of nowhere in Texas, and then force him to compete in a magical tournament.

While Harry had learned to like magic in the last 3 years of practice, he also knew it had limitations. Magical people tended to be very arrogant and believed magic was better than anything else. They would dismiss anything non magical as 'muggle trash'. Harry knew at some point he would have to use that to his advantage.

That time had come. He was deep in a pile of books in the library. Hagrid had shown him the dragons just the night before. Dragons. The epitome of hunters in the predator-prey food chain. Massive size. Giant Claws. Fire Breath. The ability to fly. A spiked tail reminiscent of dinosaurs. Skin tougher than most rocks. Hide resistant to magic. A very, very formidable opponent. Facing one solo was paramount to suicide. Dragon hunters would always travel in groups of 4 or more. It usually took immensely powerful magic to hold a dragon. Yet, even after over three dozen different books, there was no mention of physical means to capture a dragon. Either that meant they didn't work, or that no wizard has ever tried it.

* * *

One of the best uses for magic in Harry opinion, is when it was used to enchant other objects. His lasso was by far his most treasured item. Since attending Hogwarts, he was able to get older students to enchant it. A flexibility charm, Lengthening charms, a Fireproofing charm, an Unbreakable charm, and a few others had been added. Harry was going to take down his dragon in a manner never seen in Britain before.

He waited patiently in the tent. His competitors had already been called out to face their dragons. It was his turn. At the blast of the cannon, Harry stepped out. He slowly uncoiled the rope from his shoulder as he moved. Every animal would react different based on how you approached it. A dragon as the top of the food chain would attack anyone who approached in an aggressive manner. By moving slow, the dragon would view him as non threatening and let him size up his opponent easier.

Harry dropped one end of the lasso on the ground next to him and started to swing the other end in a circle. He watched as the dragon tilted her head to the side. It hadn't seen a lasso before. Interesting. It was about to find out. With a flick of his wrists, Harry flung the wrong at the dragon. As the Lasso's hole flew through the air, it expanded to many times its original size.

The dragon seeing something the rope, let loose a stream of fire that did nothing to the rope. It landed around the dragon and immediately constricted. The dragon attempted to spread her wings to break the rope to no avail. The charms were doing their duty. The dragon rose up on her hind legs and attempted to use her massive weight to pull the pesky wizard towards her jaw.

As soon as Harry felt the rope become taunt from the effort he pressed a special knot on the rope near his hand. It activated a series of invisible runes all over the rope. The rope immediately turned into a massive electrical whip. The magic-resistant skin of the dragon did nothing to stop the attack.

With a massive roar of agony, the dragon fell to the ground. With a flick of his wrists, the rope magically unwound itself from the dragon and returned to Harry's waiting hand. He spun it around a few times before lassoing the egg and pulled it into his arms. He coiled the wrong around one shoulder, turned to the judges, tilted his hat down in respect, and walked to the medical tent.

* * *

AN: As a Texan, I had to write this one. Although, I've never been to a cow ranch, nor have I ever used a lasso. I have been to a rodeo or two.

**sweetpea .blue:**Who ever said it was only females? I can't be the only one who thinks that Draco has guy issues. I mean, he always goes to his father for everything!


	8. Jack in the Box

**8) Jack in the Box**

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER!**" He knew that voice. He quickly dashed out of the common room as the portrait slammed open. An angry Hermione is a violent Hermione. He ducked under the spell she threw at his back while running up the stairs as quickly as he could. He quickly pulled a small knob on the side of his trunk out and jumped into the hole it contained. He heard the case shut behind him. He slid down the short tunnel before dropping a short distance into a comfy chair.

The life of a prankster was hard one to be sure. Harry had to leave the safety of his special trunk to enter the best places to lay his traps. To be fair, being the heir to the Potter fortune did help out immensely. He had inherited all of his father's pranking notes and diagrams as well a huge sum of money. He had bought every charm, transfiguration, rune, warding, and defense book he could. He spent quite a fortune on his very special trunk. It had multiple compartments that made it easy to separate various types of pranks. It also had a specially charms side compartment that lead to a giant room. It was here with the various tools that Harry could create all his pranks. This room was charmed and warded as much as Fort Knox.

While in here, Harry could not be detected or found by any means. The latch that lead to the room had a Fidelius as well so only he could get in. While Fred and George could be quite creative, they didn't have anything that could compete with Harry. The icing on top of the cake was that Harry could never be caught. The room would mask his magical signature from anything he created. While everyone would 'know' Harry was the culprit, there was no way for them to prove it. His invisibility cloak made it such that no one would ever see him lay down the pranks, and his status as Lord Gryffindor meant he could not be punished without adequate proof.

Harry activated a charmed mirror on the wall. It was tied to a disillusioned mirror on the ceiling of his dorm. He watched as Hermione paced back and forth outside his trunk. At least, she attempted to pace. Having hair that went from the top of her head down to her feet and beyond made that difficult. While smooth hair might not restrict movement, Hermione's bushy hair started to make her trip over her own feet. With a heavy sigh she plopped herself down on Harry's bed and put her face down in her hands.

Harry had discovered in his second year that Hermione had a major crush on him. It surprised him completely. At that time, the only thing he wanted in life was to prank as many people as he could, as often as he could. It was only through a school-wide prank designed to embarrass, did he find out. He had given a potion to the house elves to put into the pumpkin juice. Anyone that drank it would randomly blurt out their thoughts for a period of 30 minutes. Hermione had revealed how she wished she could see Harry in a Quidditch outfit more often since it looked wonderful on him.

She didn't speak to him for a week after that prank.

After that, she and Harry had a heart to heart chat. He thought he was too young and immature for any kind of relationship. It took Hermione five minutes to pick her jaw up off the ground at the maturity of that response. After that, Harry agreed to never tease her about her feelings if Hermione agreed to help Harry with his pranks. He never told her that some of those pranks could be used against her.

Harry chuckled at the sight he witnessed. He turned around and sat at the desk in the corner. He was working on a special project. With the amount of wards and charms he had left throughout the castle, he had found out about the dragons as they arrived in the forest. Unluckily, he hadn't been able to put his own wards around the Triwizard Cup and been entered in the tournament. Luckily, he knew what part of the first task was before anyone else.

Pranking a dragon would present a new challenge. While his normal work was very effective against students and some teachers, a dragon was very resistant to magic. Harry had to enchant some other object that would act upon the dragon. How could Harry prank a dragon? As he sketched out various plans, a very simple one came to the top of the list. With an eager grin, Harry sat down and began to work.

* * *

Harry pouted as he looked at the judges and other champions in the tent. They had robbed him of some of his fun! He had placed various hexes on the flaps of the tent to transfer to anyone who entered the tent. He figured the other champions could use a little lightening up. However, Dumbledore was the first one to enter the tent and had immediately dispelled everything. With a small smile, he shook his head gently in Harry's direction.

Harry did get a small laugh a few minutes later when Cedric had used a long pole to cautiously push the flap open. While he and many other students tried to avoid Harry's pranks, they inevitably fell victim to one or the other. Harry stepped into the circle of people around Crouch and had to fight down a feral smile as many took a step back from him. He drew out the Horntail model. With a shrug, Harry put the model into a pocket before sitting down in a corner. He whistled a little ditty while the other champions went out to face their dragons. After everyone left, Harry pulled out some charmed fireworks and placed them in a semi-circle outside the entrance of the tent.

"Witches and Wizards! Three champions have finished the First Task! Only one more remains! Can our final competitor finish the daunting task before him! Only one way to find out! Let us welcome Harry! James! Potter!" Bagman's booming echoed.

Harry set off the fireworks before jumping out of the tent. Adopt a majestic pose, Harry stood as the fireworks went off behind him. He could hear the crowd roar in appreciation. As Harry strode forward, he kept bowing to his waiting audience. As Harry entered the stadium, he slipped his wand out its wrist holster and cast a charm on himself. He turned towards the dragon and stuck his tongue out while making a silly face.

The dragon roared back at him while unleashing a fireball. Harry just posed while the crowd started to scream. The fireball hit Harry and fizzled away. The crowd burst into cheers. Harry turned towards them and bowed once again. He held his hands out with his palms facing forward. The cheers died down.

Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket. He spun the handle on the side before placing it down on a rock. He dashed away to a different rock as everyone watched the box. The handle slowly rotated back. One rotation. Two rotation. Three rotations. As the handle reached the first rotation, the top sprung off.

With a small burst of noise, a clown popped its head out and shot a stinging spell at the dragon. The dragon roared before returning fire with some fire. As the fire destroyed the box, there was a small pop and two boxes appeared in its place. Each one shot a stinking spell at the dragon. The dragon growled before unleashing more fire.

In what could only be described as an epic battle, the dragon would destroy box after box only for more boxes to spring from the remains and return fire. As the dragon used her claws, tail, and breath to destroy boxes by the dozen, two dozen would spring back and open fire. With the dragon's attention fully engaged, Harry jumped out from behind the rock. He dashed in between Jack-in-the-Boxes, dragon feet and a lashing tail. He grabbed ahold of the golden egg with one arm while pulling out a smaller gold egg from his pocket. He threw that one on the dragon while spinning in place.

As the smaller egg hit the ground, it turned into a giant cloud of smoke that filled the entire stadium. In the confusion that followed, no one could see anything happening. All of a sudden, the smoke cleared to see Harry sitting in a recliner on the opposite side of the stadium. He had the egg in his lap, and was happily munching on a giant tub of popcorn. All traces of the the boxes were gone and the dragon was glaring around angrily. With a Merry wave at everyone, the recliner and Harry disappeared.

* * *

AN: I might continue a few other small stories in this Prankster!Harry universe. Feels like I've got a decent base.


	9. Densaugeo

**9) Densaugeo**

"Dragons?"

"Yeah."

"Are they nuts?"

"You're preaching to the choir here, Hermione."

"It takes multiple adult wizards to take down a dragon. Why would they use one as a challenge for a 17, or 14 in your case, year old?" Hermione paced back in forth.

Harry sat at the table with a couple of books in front of him. He was idly playing with the cover of one book while watching Hermione in action.

"Okay, dragons are very large creatures. They're usually the top of the food chain and thus don't back away from a fight. Their skin is very thick and strong as well as very resistant to magic. They've got tails which may or may not have spikes depending on the species. Certain species also have spikes protruding from their spine and wings. Dragons only have two legs but two massive wings to compensate. They're able to fly and can be surprisingly nimble in the air. Most dragons can breath fire, but there are some rare species that can breath ice and other things."

She took a breath to look at Harry. "Did I miss anything?"

"Teeth?"

"Ah yes, of course, last but not least, great giant sharp teeth used to rip meat off bones."

"Thanks for the description Hermione. I'm so looking forward to facing one now."

She turned and hit his arm. "Harry! Be serious for a moment here! Dragons are very formidable creatures! I know you're a probably stronger than anyone in our year with your spells, but you're a far shot from taking on a dragon!"

"I know that Hermione. So what do you suggest?"

"Well, perhaps you can use some kind of stunning spell, or a strong stinging spell..."

"I thought you said they were magically resistant?"

"Their hide is, yes. That doesn't include their eyes, or the insides of their nose or mouth. A dragon's eyes are probably one of the more common places that dragon tamers will go for."

"Well I'm not trying to tame the dragon. I just need it out of comission for a bit." Harry flipped the book in his hands open to a random page. "Couldn't they dragon just close its eyes?"

"They've learned to do that. That's one reason they need multiple wizards. Some distract the dragon in a manner that requires it to open its eyes to watch, while others use spells on them."

"Well since I'm alone in the arena, the eyes are out. What about their nose and mouth?"

"Both have their own issues. The nose of a dragon varies from species to species, but for the most part tend to be fairly small openings given the size of the dragon. You would also have to aim very precisely so that your spell would go through the nostril. WHile you could damage the nostril with many spells, that will probably just piss off the dragon."

"Right. Angry dragon is bad."

"The other way to get to a dragon is to cast a spell in its mouth as it prepares to shoot out fire."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It can be. Either you use the right spells and stop the breath and take down the dragon, or you better have a flame-freeze charm ready."

"Hey, if that charm works for dragon fire, why is the fire still dangerous?"

"Because Harry, like all magic, the more powerful the caster, the more powerful the magic. A dragon's fire would require stronger magic to counter than just a regular fire. It's dangerous because the average witch or wizard can't cast that strong a charm."

"Right, so that's out of the question then?"

"Perhaps. There's a number of spells you can use, but I'm not sure what we can use of what we know."

They both fell silent in thought. Hermione continued to pace while Harry flipped idly through the book. After staring at one picture for a while, he was struck with a random thought. "Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Are the dragon's claws, teeth, and spikes resistant to magic?"

"Hmm, not from what I know. They just are very dense and strong. While you could spell them off, it wouldn't take care of all of the other problems."

"I'm not thinking about taking them off, rather, adding to them."

Hermione whirled around in her spot rapidly to face Harry. "You mean..."

"Yeah. Will it work?"

"I don't see why not. It's a simple spell. Easy to cast. I don't think I've heard it being used before, but I don't see why not.. I mean.. this sim-"

"Hermione! You're rambling."

"Right. Sorry Harry. Well lets put these books back then."

As they gathered up the books and walked towards the shelves, Harry asked, "Have any plans after this?"

"Well we finished far earlier than expected, so no. Why?"

"I need some help in anatomy."

She blushed before responding, "I would love to help."

* * *

"You nervous?"

"Considering I'm about to face a dragon, surprisingly not. I was more nervous about that letter I had to send to your parents."

"Well that's good then considering the positive response you got back. Now we just need another good thing here."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Right, that's my queue. I'll see you after the task Hermione."

"I'll be right here waiting." She kissed him on the cheek as Harry made his way over to Bagman and the rest of the champions in the tent.

"Everyone gather around please. Now, you're task is to collect the golden egg!" Bagman looked around expecting reactions. "Um, okay. There's a dragon for each champion, and it will be determined by who picks it out of the bag!"

A few movements later and every champion had a dragon. "We'll start at the sound of the cannon. Mr. Filch, if you may?"

* * *

Hermione had her hands gripped tightly around Hagrid's hand. She was confident in Harry, but still nervous. Dragons had earned their reputation after all.

Sitting next to her, Hagrid was questioning the fabled strength of giants. As a half-giant, he was supposed to be physically stronger than most humans, but the grip of Hermione's fingers had him questioning where his strength was.

With a blast of the cannon once again, the final champion entered the stadium. Harry looked quite a bit shorter than his fellow champions and not as impressive. He walked into the stadium before casting a few stinging spells at the dragon while hiding behind a rock. The dragon just looked annoyed at the spells.

As she opened her mouth wide in an attempt to roast the pest, Harry popped up.

"**Densaugeo**!"

The dragon had to stop the incoming fire as her head began to grow very heavy. She tried to look around but every second would make her head heavier and heavier until she had to drop it to the ground. At least, she tried to. The giant protruding teeth fell far past her bottom jaw. As she attempted to open her jaws, she could feel her teeth starting to grind against one another they grew so massive.

She could only watch helplessly as the small human walked across the arena to pick up the golden egg and walk out. She struggled to lift her head, but the seemingly endless growing teeth had become far too heavy for her to move her head and consequently, most of her body.

As Harry reached the tent, he turned back and held the egg high above his head.

* * *

AN: I changed the spell a bit. In the book, it only effected the front two teeth. I made it effect all the teeth. I also tried writing this part with as little non-dialogue as possible.


	10. Lumos

**10) Lumos**

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You know we're overlooking a really simple spell here."

"And that would be?"

Harry pulled out his wand. "_Lumos!"_

"I'm so glad you thought of that! We can scare the dragon away with a glowing stick!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's sarcasm. "I'm serious! You know how Flitwick mentioned spell modifcation?"

Hermione's gaze grew outward as she thought back to the lecture the professor had given the other day. "Yes. There are some common methods to modify spells into different forms. Some spells have many different modifications already, but almost any simple spell can be changed. The more complex the spell it, the smaller the chance it can be changed and the number of changes it can take."

She paused before raising an eyebrow to Harry. "Will that work?"

He waved his wand at her. "Hey, if the army can use Flash grenades, why not?"

"Those work on humans. Dragons are another matter!"

"Time to research then isn't it? Isn't that your job?"

She punched him in the shoulder before agreeing with a small nod. "Have you finished your charms essay?"

He winced before glancing over at Hermione's glaring face. "I started on it 'mione! I just got caught up in helping Neville out with the defense homework!"

She put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Grab your essay and finish that while I start looking into this!" As she walked off to her favorite table she mumbled "Men! Can't trust them to do anything on their own!"

A very sheepish Harry returned a few minutes later and started to work. The next hour was filled with the sound of pages turned and Harry's quill. Harry's essay grew longer until it was almost complete, while Hermione delved deeper and deeper into her research.

"Ah ha! Found it at last!"

Harry looked up from his essay where he was putting on the finishing touches. "What's the verdict?"

"It will work. Dragon eyes are one of the few weak spots. Many books would talk about about an assortment of different spells you could cast to hit the eye to put the dragon out of commission. Most of them focused on how hard it is to hit the dragon's eye and methods of doing so. Only this one ever mentioned that spells that affect a bigger area can be more effective. There's even a few cases of using lumos, but you need to have a strong caster otherwise the dragon won't be blinded."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Do you think I can one powerful enough?" His voice was laced with worry.

Hermione looked over at him in surprise. "You don't think so? Harry, you learned how to cast a Patronus last year! That is far more complex and is a spell most adult wizards cannot cast! I don't see why you can't a more powerful lumos!"

"Right. Let me finish this essay then we can practice it?"

Hermione beamed at Harry. "Harry volunteering to practice? You are learning!"

Harry just shook his head gently before turning back towards his essay.

* * *

As Harry stepped into the stadium, he looked around the stadium placing mental notes of the hiding places. The Hungarian Horntail looked much more dangerous when it was caged. The better lighting also didn't help. The teeth looked much sharper and the look in the dragon's eyes was feral.

He swallowed his before before inching closer. As the dragon open her mouth at Harry, he dived behind a rock. He didn't know if the dragon was about to throw some fire, but better safe than sorry. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses. He donned then before peeking his head over the rock.

In the audience, Hermione followed suit before handing a bigger pair to Hagrid. He looked confused at the offer, but knew better than to question Hermione. He quickly grabbed put the glasses on as he watched Harry start to cast a spell.

With a deep breath and some concentration, Harry shouted "_Lumos Solem Maxima!_!" while his wand was trained steadily on the dragon's face. A blinding beam of light shot out of his wand before impacting the dragon just above the nose.

The dragon roared in pain as one eye started to boil before she could close her eyes. Most of the audience had to close their eyes or turn away as well. Only Hermione and Hagrid didn't move from the sight.

As the dragon roared in pain, she began to throw out fireballs blindly. One eye was almost fused shut now. The dragon tried opening her other eye only to find herself looking directly at a second beam of light.

Harry stood as the dragon's head fell the the ground. With a pitiful whine, the dragon passed out. Harry stood up and walked along the edge of the stadium to the egg. He picked it up and walked back to the entrance of the stadium. He turned and gave Hermione a thumbs up which she returned. He turned again to look at the judges table. He saw most of the judges scrambling around trying to return their eyes to the proper view.

Harry shook his head as he walked out.

* * *

AN: Both "Lumos Solem" and "Lumos Maxima" are used in the books/movies, but I combined the effects.


End file.
